The present invention is related to a management apparatus and a management method for managing a job.
A management system for batch jobs such as data back up and processes for calculating various types of values is widely used to process data in units such as daily or monthly in a routine process. The batch job management system, which includes an execution agent that is configured to manage the execution timings of each batch job (hereinafter, simply referred to as “job”) and the contents of the execution, and process a request for executing a job, manages information which an operation server of the execution agent processed. The execution agent which has received a job execution request calls a program necessary for processing the job at the operation server, and the called program communicates with a database server or file server of the back end (back end server group) for the information necessary for processing the job. By this, the job will be processed. As a method to specify the contents of the job execution Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-181494 (JP 2009-181494 A) has been available. JP 2009-181494 A discloses a job process system for identifying the job process contents by reading the difference of the log information indicating the process contents of at least 2 times within a predetermined period including a job processing period.
However, the scope the batch job management system manages extends to the programs called by the execution agent, while the batch job management system is unable to identify the job execution configuration which indicates with which back end server group the program exchanges information. In other words, when the relationship between the server where the execution agent operates and the back end server group is identified by the analysis of the access log information, the access is recorded at the access log by units of individual servers. Accordingly, while it is possible to determine from the difference in the log information such as in JP 2009-181494 A which server made an access to the back end server, it is not possible to determine the job execution configuration indicating which job at the server accessed the back end server.